


America!

by koala_bear28



Series: The Truth Behind the Music [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_bear28/pseuds/koala_bear28





	

"We'll miss you!"

You stand at the airport as everyone tells you goodbye. It is only for a few days, but Ittoki and Reiji are making it seem like forever. 

"Will you send us postcards? Don't forget to buy American food. If you see a movie star ,take their picture and cherish it like you cherish us. Oh yeah! Don't-"

"Okay Ikki and Reiji! I get your whole point but I'm coming back although I wish I didn't have to."

Everyone says their final goodbyes and begin to leave. Haruka turns around and hands you your headphones. 

"Keep the beat with you. Plane rides are long and boring."

"I believe you. Well later! Promise me you won't let Kurosaki in my room."

"Promise! Well you better hurry. Can't have you missing your flight."

You walk off and wave bye to Haruka once more. When you get on the plane, everyone stares at you and their faces fill with excitement. 

"She's QUARTET NIGHT's composer and STARISH's manager! Can I have your autograph?"

After five minutes of signing autographs and taking pictures, the plane finally left for America. You sit down and put your headphones on your ears. The plane flys higher and higher and you can see the entire city.

(Passing the plane ride | P.S. STARISH miss you so much, they texted you while you were sleeping on the plane.)

You arrive at Miami International Airport in Florida and smell the salty ocean. You hear someone call your name and turn around to see a group of people run towards you.

"You look so pretty! I'm Ally. This is Lauren, Dinah and Normani. You're staying in our penthouse so let's go."

Ally takes your hand and leads you to a black car. You, her, Lauren, Dinah and Normani all get in. You all soon drive down the highway leaving the airport. 

"So tell us about yourself. Are there things you like or hate? What are your hobbies? Do you prefer flats or heels?"

"Flats are not my thing. I actually have a full closet of heels. Want to see a picture?"

You turn your phone on and show the others a picture of your closet. Dinah and Lauren both squeal.

"Next time you come, you have to let me borrow those pink ones. They are so cute!"

"I actually have them now. You can keep them if you want."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!"

You hand Dinah your pink heels and hand Lauren your blue heels. You receive a text and Normani grabs your phone and reads it.

"So who's this? He says the others misses you. You should text him back a heart emoji."

You grab your phone from Normani to see the text was from Kurosaki. You quickly text him back telling him you miss them too and you'll call them later. When you look back up, you see the others staring at you.

"Is he your boyfriend or a friend?"

"Neither. He's just someone I know."

The car reaches the penthouse on the beach and you all get out. Ally pulls your hand and leads you inside. When you get inside, you see a spacious amount of room and a huge flat screen tv.

"Your room is upstairs, the third door on the right. Now let's eat out tonight to celebrate. Does an Italian restaurant sound good?"

"Sure Ally. I'm pretty sure she, Dinah and Normani will like that."

After you eat at an Italian restaurant, you go to your room and call Haruka.

"I was afraid you wouldn't have called. How are things going?"

"Great actually. I just miss you guys so much. Is the others with you?"

You hear some people talking in the background. Haruka puts the phone on speaker and you hear Ittoki's voice.

"What do I say Haruka?"

"Anything. Tell her about your day."

"Okay! Today I woke up, went to a tv station, did a couple of shootings. Oh yeah! Jinguuji~san says he misses you a lot and-blah blah blah blah!"

You take the phone from your ear and laugh. Even when you're not there, Ittoki never stops talking. You pretend you are snoring and Ittoki starts to panic.

"Oh no! I put her to sleep! What should we do?"

"What were you saying Ikki? I fell asleep when you said 'Okay.'

Ittoki begins to laugh and you hear the others begin to talk to you. After they're finish, Haruka puts the phone to her ear and continues to talk to you.

" Well, I better get going. It's almost 2:46 and President needs me."

"Oh yes. Time in America is very different than in Japan. Well I better get sleeping. I'll call you around this same time okay."

"Okay."

You end your call with Haruka and lay back on your bed. Sleep slowly takes over you and fall asleep heavily.

* * *

 "Come on guys. We're going to be late if you three don't wake up. Wait, has anyone seen her?"

You sit on the couch writing on sheets on paper. Your pencil moves quickly across the paper. Ally, Lauren, Normani and Dinah all come downstairs with sleepy looks on their faces except Ally. She sits beside you and stares at your papers.

"Paperwork, huh?"

"More like a song. I decided to kill time since I was already awake and no one else was. Want to see?"

Ally grabs the papers and looks at all of them. She nods her head and hands you the papers.

"I'll see if we can record that song. Well we better get moving."

You all leave and head to a tall building. There, the girls will be interviewed by a magazine. After an hour, you leave and go to a recording studio. After the entire day, you CE back to the penthouse tired. You fall on your bed and stare at all the papers you wrote on during your ride. You smile happily and fall asleep.


End file.
